


Dea ape

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bees
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura e Ino attraverseranno le porte dello spazio e del tempo.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt:11. A intavola una conversazione scomoda sui viaggi del tempo, B si stanca subito.Au: Sci-fi!AUWhat if: Hinata è scomparsa in modo misterioso.
Series: Petalo di ciliegio [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035056





	Dea ape

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono ispirata a: Old com: Wasp; https://www.deviantart.com/banyex/art/Old-com-Wasp-818903156.

Dea ape

“Questo è il posto?” domandò Sakura.

Ino rispose: “Questo è l'ultimo posto dove hanno visto Hinata".

< Fino ad ora le squadre di ricerca non hanno avuto fortuna nel ritrovare la moglie dell'Hokage. Sembra essere scomparsa senza lasciare traccia > pensò.

< Siamo ninja. Possibile che non riusciamo a trovare niente?! > s'interrogò Sakura.

Vagarono per la zona e si fermarono davanti ad un albero.

“Guarda. Sembra avere tre occhi" disse Ino.

Sakura rispose: “Perché nella corteccia ha incastonati tre frutti rossi".

< Però è inquietante. La sua intera figura ricorda una mano e le sue radici dei tentacoli. La parte di sopra deve essere stata bruciata da un fulmine. Ecco perché sembra mozzato e annerito > pensò.

Udirono una risatina e si voltarono trovandosi davanti una donna dagli occhi molto sottili, dipinti senza iride. Indossava un kimono e possedeva dei lunghi capelli, tra cui si muoveva qualcosa.

“Da dove… Come abbiamo fatto a non vederla arrivare?” gridò Ino. Si mise in posizione di combattimento mentre la figura le sorrideva.

Sakura notò che sulle spalle della figura c’erano delle ali semitrasparenti.

Partirono entrambe all'attacco.

Gli ‘occhi’ dell'albero si accesero come tre sharingan. Si aprì una voragine che le divorò.

***

Sakura e Ino ripresero i sensi trovandosi davanti ad un titanico alveare.

“N-non è possibile” esalò Sakura guardandosi intorno.

< Non riconosco niente. Tutto sembra essere del colore sbagliato e ci sono troppe lune in cielo. Non sembra neanche la stessa dimensione, ma un altrove di un altro spazio > pensò.

“Guarda!” gridò Ino indicando delle donne che volavano. Erano nude, con più seni del normale con grandi ali da insetto sulle spalle. Portavano dei secchi appesi a dei bastoni. “Quelle che entrano hanno qualcosa nei secchi, forse miele". Sul capo delle antenne da insetto.

Sakura esalò: “Come donne api".

< Che sia una sorta di allucinazione? > si chiese.

Ino si mise a correre via e Sakura la seguì. Fuggirono a perdifiato, ma due donne api, con appese delle lance alla schiena, le raggiunsero.

Le sollevarono di peso e le portarono all'alveare.

< Per quanto ci provi è inutile tentare di usare il chakra, è come annullato > pensò Ino. 

Le due giovani si dimenavano inutilmente, cercando di liberarsi. Cercarono le loro armi, ma erano scomparse.

Furono lasciate cadere in delle celle ottagonali colme di miele in cui affondarono. Rimasero invischiate, incapaci di uscire.

Urlarono, solo la loro testa emergeva.

< Che Hinata sia finita prigioniera di questa creatura? > si chiese Sakura.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò la donna che avevano visto nel bosco.

“Io sono la regina” si presentò. Ora le sue antenne erano ben visibili.

Ino ringhiò: “Liberaci".

“Questo è l'anno dei sacrifici alla dea ape" spiegò la sconosciuta. “Viaggio attraverso il tempo e lo spazio per…” cominciò.

Sakura la interruppe: “Torturi tutti i prigionieri con queste ciance sui viaggi nel tempo?’.

Le antenne della regina vibrarono.

Entrarono delle serve e infilarono ad entrambe la testa nel miele.

Ino, presa alla sprovvista, ne inghiottì parecchio. Era estremamente dolce.

Sakura trattenne il respiro fino a diventare paonazza. Per non soffocare fu costretta a bere.

I corpi di entrambe si rilassarono e vennero estratte dal miele. Vennero stese a terra, ancora gocciolanti, e spogliate.

La regina le raggiunse e punse una volta l'una con il pungiglione retrattile che le era fuoriuscito sopra i glutei, affondandolo proprio nella terga delle due prigioniere.

Le due iniziarono a mugolare di dolore, agitandosi. Vennero immerse nuovamente nel miele.

“A dopo. Tornerò a controllare il processo della vostra metamorfosi" disse la regina. Uscì, lasciando di guardia le sue serve.  
  


***

La regina entrò e si trovo di fronte Sakura e Ino. Le serve le avevano lavate e le stavano asciugando.

Entrambe le ex-ninja avevano ora le ali e le antenne.

La sovrana accarezzò i capelli lisci di entrambe e sorrise.

“Benvenute figlie mie. Voi siete le ultime prescelte che muterò per questo anno benedetto finché il ciclo non si ripeterà.

Voi siete state premiate con l'eternità" disse.

“Ve ne siamo grate, vostra altezza" dissero in coro. Gli occhi spenti e l'espressione con un sorriso assente.

La regina disse: “Ora mettetevi al lavoro. Siate operose e prendete il miele sacro. Così che il tempo sia per sempre nostro".

“Sì, vostra maestà" dissero tutte le donne api, comprese Sakura ed Ino, uscendo come un solo essere.


End file.
